Wind Waker Retold
by Zehro the Demon Assassin
Summary: Our story starts on the remote little island named Outset Island. A young boy named Link is woken up by his sister on his birthday and receives the hero's clothes from his grandmother. After that, Outset gets an unexpected visitor from a giant bird and a pirate crew. During the process, Link's sister is kidnapped and Link must- wait... who changed up the script again!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: As part of one of my presents to my fans for Christmas, this story will be added along with Link Between Worlds Retold and a few other stories. Think of it as my way to wish you all a Merry Christmas.**

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_This is but one of the legends of which the people speak..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Long ago, there existed a kingdom where a golden power lay hidden._

_It was a prosperous land blessed with green forests, tall mountains and peace._

_But one day... a man of great evil found the golden power and took it for himself..._

_With it's strength at his command, he spread darkness across the kingdom._

_But then... when all hope and died and the hour of doom seemed to be at hand..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...a young boy clothed in green appeared, as if from nowhere._

_Wielding the blade of evil's bane, he sealed the dark one away and gave the land light._

_This boy, who traveled through time to save the land, was known as the Hero of Time._

_The boy's tale was passed down for generations until it became legend..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_But then... a day came when a fell wind began to blow across the kingdom._

_The great evil that all thought had been forever sealed away by the hero..._

_...once again crept forth from the depths of the earth, eager to resume it's dark designs._

_The people believe that the Hero of Time would again come to save them._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...But the hero did not appear._

_Faced by an onslaught of evil, the people could do nothing but appeal to the gods._

_In their last hour, as doom drew nigh, they left their future in the hands of fate._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_What became of that kingdom...?_

_None remain who know._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_The memory of the kingdom vanished, but it's legend survived on the wind's breath._

_On a certain island, it became customary to garb boys in green when they came of age._

_Clothed in the green of fields, they aspired to find heroic blades and cast down evil._

_The elders wished only for the youths to know courage like the hero of legend..._

* * *

The waves rolled onto the shore of the peaceful little island known as Outset Island. The sun peaked over the horizon and gave the water a crystal clear look. The inhabitants slowly shuffled out of their beds as the morning light peeked through their windows. The sound of a cucco crowing from somewhere had woken them up. Each of the denizens of Outset Island shuffled out of their beds and made their coffee to get them up and going for the day.

...save for one lone boy.

...which is exactly who one specific little girl was looking for.

A young girl stepped outside of the house with her telescope in her hand. She had blonde hair that was tied in pig tails and wore a blue dress with orange flowers. She cupped one of her hands and shouted as loud as she could.

"BIG BROTHER!"

No response from anyone. The young girl walked forward a bit and shouted again, this time even louder. "BIG BROTHEEEEEEEEEEER!" Still no response.

She lifted the telescope to her eye and looked through it. She couldn't see any sign of her brother at all. Giving a slight frown, she lowered the telescope and sighed.

That's when she saw the flock of seagulls surrounding the look out on the far edge of the island. Her frown disappeared quickly as she sprinted towards the tower in a hurry. She almost ran into a younger boy. "Sorry, Joel!" she called out. Joel waved her off. "No prob, Aryll."

Aryll climbed up to the top of the ladder and found exactly who she was looking for, fast asleep on the wooden floor. He wore orange pants and a blue sweater with a lobster on the back. He had short, blonde, messy hair and, for some reason, looked so peaceful when he was asleep. "There you are," Aryll whispered. "I found you... Link..."

Link slowly opened his eyes after hearing a voice coming from over by the ladder. Still half asleep, he pushed himself up a bit and looked over towards the ladder to see that no one was there. He sighed, kinda upset for getting the early wake-up call, and stood all the way up. He closed his eyes and stretched his arms over his head. He let out a grunt and then released his breath when he lowered his arms. "Alright, let's get another day started."

"BOO!"

"AH!"

Link jumped up out of surprise and fell onto his butt. He looked over to see his sister giggling like crazy. "Scaredy-cat! I knew you'd be up here." Link let out a grunt. "I swear to Din, you're gonna give me a heart attack one of these days, Aryll..." Aryll gave him a slight frown. "But scaring you is so fun!" Link took a step back. _"Evil little child,_" he thought to himself. "_She's innocently evil! _ So, did you come up here to tell me something, Aryll?"

Aryll put her hands on her hips. "You don't remember what day it is today, do you?" Link shook his head. "Nnnnnnope."

"You're still half asleep aren't you?"

"Well, you did wake me up at... what time is it?"

"Six AM."

"SIX AM?!"

Aryll nodded happily. "Mhmm! It's really important!" Link pinched his nose. "Alright, Aryll, I give up. What day is it?" Aryll shook her head and sighed. "I can't believe you forgot your own birthday."

Link's eyes widened. "...beg pardon?"

"Today's your birthday. Remember?"

Link facepalmed himself so hard that he left a little red mark on his forehead. "Of course! How can I forget my own birthday?!" Aryll pointed over to the house in the distance. "That's why Grandma's been waiting for you to come back home. She's been waiting for a while, y'know. It's a good thing I came to find you."

Link shrunk back a little bit. "She's not... mad at me... is she?" Aryll shook her head. "Of course not. Grandma is never mad with us. Though, she might be a bit upset. You should probably see what she wants." Link nodded. "You're right. I should get going." He turned around and headed towards the ladder. Then he turned around. "You coming, too?" Aryll shook her head. "Nah, I think I'll stay here with the gulls."

Link gave her a blank stare. "Ooooooookay... well, bye." He started making his way down the ladder as he waved goodbye. Unfortunately, he missed one of the ladder rungs and slipped. He let out a scream as he crashed onto the wooden bridge below him. Aryll rushed to the edge to check on him. Link slowly stood back up and lifted his thumb up. "I'm okay!" he assured. Shortly after he started walking, his side started hurting. "More or less..." he mumbled.

* * *

Link knocked on the door in front of the house. "Come in," came an elderly voice from inside. He opened the door and stepped inside. "Grandma?" he called out. "I'm up here," his grandma called from the upstairs. Link climbed up the ladder, meeting his grandmother who was giving him a loving smile.

"I've been waiting for you, Link."

Link scratched the back of his head. "I know. I'm sorry, Grandm- hey, what's that you're holding there?"

Grandma smiled and handed the clothes to him. "This is your birthday present, Link. Please, try these on."

Link scratched his head. "Eh... I dunno... green's not exactly my color... I'm more of a blue and orange kind of guy."

"Oh, don't look so disappointed, Link. Just try them on."

"But I-"

"Please, Link. Just put them on... for dear old grandma," she asked sweetly, making Link get a pit in his stomach for trying to weasel out of the present. "Okay, I'll put it on. Please turn around." Grandma nodded. "Of course," she said as she turned around. Link slowly got changed into the clothes that his grandma gave him.

"I cannot believe you're finally old enough to wear these clothes... time flies so fast... today is a day to celebrate, dear one. It is the day that you become the same age as the young hero spoken in all the legends... You only have to wear them for one day, you know... so you should be proud. Why, back in the olden days, this was the day boys were finally considered men. They were taught the ways of the sword to prepare them for battle with their enemies. But we don't live in such days any longer. Our ways are the ways of peace. I mean, nowadays, I suppose Orca is the only one on the island who still knows anything about swordpla- Link?"

Link darted back up after falling asleep during his grandmother's long-winded speech. He wiped the drool off that was coming from his mouth. "Yeah, yeah, age of peace, boys become men, I was listening." Grandma turned back around. "Oh, look at that. They fit you perfectly. Well then, I'll invite the whole town for your birthday party, so I'd better start getting ready, shouldn't I?"

"You really work too hard, Grandma," Link told his grandmother. "Here, I'll go get Aryll." Link hopped off of the ladder and ran out of the house. Running all the way towards Aryll's Lookout, he got multiple comments from tons of people on the island about his new look. Link sighed, thinking that he must have looked like a complete fool. He shook off the thought and kept going.

* * *

"Boo!" Link shouted as he poked his head out from the ladder. Sadly, no one was there. Link sighed, kind of disappointed for not being able to surprise his own sister. He pulled himself up onto the lookout and peeked over the edge, seeing if he could spot any sign of he-

"BOO!"

"AH!"

Link nearly fell off the edge after being surprised by his sister again. "Heheh. You look funny, Link." Link rolled his eyes. "Um... isn't it a little too hot out to wear something like that?" Link shrugged. "Well, Grandma really wanted me to wear it, so..." His sister nodded. "I guess I can't argue with that. So, uh... Link? Can you... close your eyes for just a minute?" Link gave his sister a weird look. "Uh... okay?" He closed his eyes and held out his arms. Ayrll fished something out of her pouch and put it in Link's hand. It felt a bit weird though.

"Aryll, I swear to Din, if this is another dead sea gull, I'm gonna- woah," he said as he opened his eyes. "Definitely not a dead sea gull..."

"Happy Birthday!" she shouted. "I'm giving you my telescope. Just for the day, though." Link gave his sister a warm smile. "Well, thank you, Aryll. That's... really thoughtful of you."

"Hey, why don't you try it out? I see something over by that postbox over there."

Link shrugged. "Why not?" He put the telescope to his eye then looked over towards the postbox next to Grandma's house. He zoomed in to find... some kind of... bird man? He guessed that it was the postman. The postman looked up and started to freak out and flap his wings all sorts of ways around. "Huh. Wonder what's got him so excited?" Link wondered out loud.

Aryll let out a scream. "Link! Up there!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Woah, that's a big bird!" Link shouted, referring to the giant bird in the sky. The bird, in question, had very long feathers on his tail and wore a sturdy mask across his face. It truly was a sight to- wait, what the heck is that in it's talons?

"Hey, I think I see something..." he zoomed in even further and could barely make out the head of what looked to be a young girl, no older than he was. "That giant bird has a girl in it's feet!" "What?!" Aryll shouted.

A giant stone soared by the bird, just narrowly missing it. Link pointed the telescope over to the source of where the giant stone was hurled. He saw a giant ship loading, firing and reloading giant stones to launch at the bird. He could barely make out the loud shouts of the guy in front of the ship who was giving commands.

"Alright, ready the next one, men!" the buff meathead shouted. The pirates loaded another huge boulder onto the catapult. "Take aim!" he shouted. One of the smaller pirates crossed his fingers. "Let's hope this hits the mark..."

"FIRE!"

Another giant stone was hurled right towards the giant bird. The stone struck the bird in the face with a force so hard that it caused the bird to drop the girl. Link zoomed in to get a good look at the girl. From the looks of it, she had a very... weird hairdo, vest, scarf, sword in it's sheath, whatever else a pirate has on them. The girl fell into the woods at the peak of the island where nobody was allowed to go.

Link put down the telescope, completely shocked by what he saw. "Did you see that?!" Aryll shrieked in terror. Link returned the same look. "I know... she was kinda cute." Aryll gave her brother another blank stare before shoving him off of the tower. "GO HELP HER!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL!" he shouted on the way down. He hit the ground with a thud. Slowly getting back up, he sprinted as hard as he could toward Orca's house.

* * *

"Orca! Orcaaaa!"

The elderly man spun around to face his star pupil. "Oh, hello Link. You... have an urgent look about you... has something happened? Well, whatever it is, the look on your face tells me that it's no laughing matter. What has happened?"

"A giant bird dropped a girl into the forest on top of the island. You're telling me that you didn't hear any of that outside?"

"I see," Orca said, stroking his beard. "That is very... troublesome. Is there something from me that you need?"

"I'd like some serious instruction in the way of the sword, Master Orca," Link asked. Orca bowed his head. "Very well, but understand that you must only use the ways of the sword for good. Understood?" Link nodded. "Yes, Master Orca." Orca nodded. "Very well, let us begin!"

Orca grabbed his spear and Link grabbed his sword. They both bowed towards each other, then started the fight. "Horizontal slice!" Orca called out. Link knew exactly what to do. "Just slash. No Z-Target." Link launched forward and slashed at Orca a few times with a horizontal strike. Orca blocked and threw Link off.

"Good! Next... Vertical Slice!" Link nodded. "Z-Target, then slash." Link focused his attention on only Orca and slashed at him with a combo of vertical slices. Orca blocked his final attack and threw Link off again.

"Thrust!" Orca shouted. Link nodded. "Z-Target, Charge Forward, Jab." Link focused on Orca again and readied his sword. He darted forward and jabbed at Orca with his sword. Orca blocked the attack with his spear to avoid impalement. Link performed the Thrust Attack a few more times before Orca stopped him again.

"Spin Attack!" Link reeled back a bit at this one. "This attack... I haven't had the chance to test it. Okay... I just need to hold my arm out... and when the time is right, I swing it around in a full body spin." Link held out his sword and waited for Orca to get close. When he did, Link spun around with all of his might and hit Orca's spear hard. The spear didn't fly out of the old man's hands, but it did send quite a shockwave.

"Good job, Link!" Orca congratulated. "Now... Parry!" Link raised an eyebrow. "What-y?" Orca spun his spear around and thrusted it at Link, to which he instinctively rolled out of the way and attacked from behind. Orca could barely keep up with him. "Perfect. Now, one last move..."

"Jump Attack!" The name was self explanatory. Link reared back and jumped into the air, crashing his sword into Orca's spear. The force of the attack sliced the spear in half. Orca let out an entertained laugh. "Okay! That's enough... that's enough..."

Link scratched the back of his head. "Sorry about your spear, Orca." The old man waved his hand. "No, no, it's fine. That just shows your passion to save this girl. I'm proud of you, Link. Now, take the sword and do what you can to save that poor helpless girl." Link nodded. "Yes, master." He grabbed the sword, swung it onto his back and darted out of the door and into the woods.

* * *

Link walked through the entrance and into the forest that he was not supposed to be in. The first thing he noticed off the bat... is that there was way too much grass. And it was WAY too high. To solve that problem, he pulled out his sword and cut the grass down in front of him.

After he could make sure he could walk around freely, he took a look around the place. "Awful lot of trees... and grass... and grassy trees... grees... hey, it's that girl up on a tree branch." True to his word, the girl was thankfully not hurt. She was just stuck on a tree branch. Now, how he was gonna get to her was gonna be a challenge.

Climbing up a ledge, Link followed a path up to a new area and leaped off a small cliff. He landed on the ground and kept walking forward until he saw... some strange type of thing. "_Oh, finally, someone I can talk to,_" he thought to himself. "Excuse me? Sir?" The strange monster looking person turned his attention towards Link. "Yeah, hi, I'm new around here, and I was wondering if you knew a way up onto that ledge? See, I'm trying to get someone down from there and-"

The monster drew it's sword and growled at Link, making him back up a bit. "...okay, so you're not a very friendly guy, I can see that now. Can you at least tell me how to get up onto that ledge so I can-" The monster swung it's sword at Link, to which he narrowly dodged. "Oh, no you don't!" Link shouted, putting his sword through the monster's chest. The monster spurted out monster blood from his mouth and dropped to the floor, disappearing into smoke shortly after.

Link blinked once. Then twice. "Huh. Didn't expect that to happen." Ignoring what just happened right there, he climbed onto the stump nearest to the ledge in front of him and onto the ledge itself. Up there, he saw two things: A giant rock that looked a bit too unstable and a fallen log that lead into a new area. Link picked the obvious choice.

Going up the log, he jumped into the new area, wincing a bit as he landed, because of the height. That's when he heard a new noise. Looking up, he saw two birds carrying two of the same monster towards him. The birds dropped the monsters onto the ground, with said monsters roaring at Link.

"You!" one of them said in a raspy voice. "You are the one who killed Morty!" Link raised an eyebrow. "Okay, first, who or what are you? And second... who's Morty?" The other one chimed in. "We are Bokoblins. And you have killed our friend, Morty!" Link thought about it for a moment. "Oh, you mean that guy back there? I'm sorry, it was in self-defense. I didn't mean to kill him." The first Bokoblin spit on the ground. "Let's skin him." Both of them charged towards Link, to which Link quickly launched forward and decapitated the both of them.

Another blink from Link. "Wow... I have no idea where that came from..." Link shrugged it off and took a look up at where the girl was still hanging from the tree branch. He hopped onto the ledge and in front of the tree. Now, he was directly under the branch that was holding the young girl. Link knocked on the bark of the tree. "Hmm... I don't think I can climb it... Maybe if I roll into it. But then, she'd fall... and it would most likely hurt... but, I don't see any other way of getting her down."

Link backed up as far as he could, ran towards the tree, then rolled into it. A tiny shockwave. Barely rustled the leaves. Link backed up and rolled into it again, creating a larger shockwave. The tree shook, but the girl didn't fall. But, he did succeed in waking her up, though he didn't notice it.

Link ran forward at full speed and hit the tree one last time. This time, he heard something snap, and before he could react, the girl fell from the tree and-

**CRASH!**

-landed on top of him. Link lifted his head up then paused. Something... definitely wasn't right. The girl on top of him had her eyes wide open. And... his lips felt... numb.

The girl pushed herself off of the ground, wiping her mouth off, spitting and cursing. Link slowly stood back up, only to be met with a slap to the face. "Hey! What's your problem?! I could've gotten down from that branch without your help!"

Link was shocked. What did he do wrong? "E-Excuse me?" The girl shook her head. "No. No need for excuses. The damage is already done." Now, he was really confused. He just came up to help her. What was she so pissed about? "Uh... I just came here to help you..."

The girl spun around. "Help me? Help me?! You couldn't help me if you were the last person on the planet! Now, you have ten seconds to tell me how I got here before I gut you like a fish!"

Well, that escalated quickly.

"I-I saw the bird drop you, so I-"

"Bird?" She snapped her fingers. "Oh, yeah. I forgot about him. I must've taken a big bump to the head if I were to forget him. Nevermind. I'm outta here."

"Wait," Link called out. The girl let out a groan. "What could you possibly want?!" Link scratched the back of his head. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Are you hurt?" She shook her head. "Do I look like I'm hurt to you?"

Before Link could say anything, he was cut off by a loud shout. "Miss! Miss Tetra!" The girl, who we now know as Tetra, spun around to face the new voice. She hopped off of the ledge and cringed as she landed. "Gah!" The man freaked out. "Are you alright, Miss Tetra?!"

Tetra nodded. "I'm fine, Gonzo. Just a sprained ankle, that's all." Gonzo wiped his forehead. "Phew. I was so worried when I saw that bird dropped you onto the summit..."

"Summit? So I'm on a mountain? Great. Well, come on then! We need to get back to the ship!" Tetra ran, as best as she could, to the entrance of the forest. "But Miss! What about the kid?!" he called out, referring to Link. Tetra turned around. "Forget about him! Just come on!"

Gonzo obeyed his orders and ran to the entrance to join Tetra. Link, curious and still confused about what had just happened, chased after them.

* * *

"Hoy, Big Brother!"

Link looked across the bridge to find his sister waving at him. Link gave a small smile and waved back, which made Tetra want to vomit. Aryll ran across the bridge to reunite with her brother. Then, Link heard a screech that made his blood run cold.

Link looked to his right and saw the bird, that had dropped Tetra, swooping lower and lower towards the bridge. He ran forward and called out to his sister. "Aryll! Get down!"

He was too late. Before she could react, Aryll was swooped off of the bridge and into the talons of the vicious bird. Everyone went silent, especially Link. Aryll wedged her head out from the monstrous bird's feet.

"Big Brother!" she screamed with all her might.

"Aryll!" Link pulled out his sword and tried to pursue them, but tripped and nearly fell off a cliff. Tetra grabbed his hand before he was gone for good. Link swung his sword around. "Come back here, coward! Give me back my sister!"

Tetra wanted to slap him, but couldn't since she was using both of her hands to keep him from falling. "Are you... insane?! She's gone! You can't... do anything! Geez, you need to lose some pounds."

The bird flew off into the distance, never to be seen again. Link stopped thrashing and just kept looking at where the bird disappeared. She was gone. Link had lost his sister.

Tetra, with some help from Gonzo, pulled Link back up. "Aryll..." Link punched the stone wall as hard as he could. He didn't care if his hand hurt. He took one last look at where the bird disappeared and silently cursed the bird. He vowed that the next time he saw that bird... he WILL kill him.


End file.
